mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yakity-Sax/@comment-1658827-20180820043152
Oh dear God, I have so many mixed issues with this episode. It almost reminded me of that one Gravity Falls episode where Mabel throws a fit and acts like a petulent child the whole episode until she gets her way, and that's kinda what this reminds me of. Pinkie Pie, AGAIN, takes things way too far over simple criticism and it isn't funny or makes you feel sorry for her. It just makes you frustrated and annoyed (at least I was). I knew from the very start of the episode that I was gonna be bored out of my mind, and for a while I was. And Pinkie Pie acting like getting this random instrument was her new "favorite thing in the whole world" is so forced and overdone and it's not even funny. But then she took her friends' rejection of it positively, and I thought that this might not be so bad. But then...nope, Pinkamena appears and acts like a child and takes things to the extreme by moving away. This is what is so frustrating about Pinkie Pie to me. She is extremely pushy and childish, and when she doesn't get her way with something, she runs away or acts really immature. I get that all the characters have flaws, but we've seen this over and over and over and over and over again. It's like seeing Fluttershy assertiveness episodes; it stops becoming character-building when it's done so many times and she never learns anything. Also, I'm starting to get really sick and tired of Maud, too, which hurts me to say, but her shtick has kinda worn thin on me and I'm starting to get over it. However, here's the thing: the sad truth is that I can honestly relate a LOT to Pinkie Pie here, as disgusting as that is. What I mean is...I'm the exact same way as she is. I consider myself a happy, positive person...but the smallest of things that goes against me can immediately cause my severe depression to spike and can make me run away and take things to the extreme. Even things that may seem petty or trivial to some people are honestly super important to me, and give me happiness, and even if I suck at them or others don't like how I handle them...they mean a lot to me. So, seeing Pinkie's actions, while really immature, reminded me of myself. And I understood. And at the end, when Pinkie's bad playing was honestly given positive reviews from the yaks, it really did warm my heart and made me feel good. THAT is what happiness is. No matter how stupid, silly, childish, or dumb something may be...if it brings you happiness, you shouldn't be ashamed to admit that, and want to keep a hold of it. So, bottom line...I'm so torn on this episode. It's bad. Like, really bad. We've seen Pinkie Pie do this before, so many times, and it's frustrating to see. But, at the same time, it's a lesson that strikes so close to my heart that it left me feeling chills as I watched it, since I really was putting myself in Pinkie Pie's hooves. I think this is how I felt about Parental Glideance, an episode where a ton of people think that the parents were in the wrong and Rainbow was in the right, yet I say that the parents were in the right and Dash was in the wrong, and how close to home that episode hit for me due to how badly I would love for my own parents to give me that level of affection and attention. So, in a way, this episode does everything wrong yet everything right for me. And that's so frustrating. It's just so weird how similar things in this episode are to my real life. Like, I can even list them out: 1. Pinkie Pie loving doing something with all her heart that she honestly sucks at and her friends are fed up with her doing is the same as me participating in or doing things that I love, but I suck at, and many people get angry with me for doing due to my attitude problems. 2. Pinkie Pie pretending to be happy and just forcing herself to listen to her friends, even though deep down it hurts her, when she's forced to give up what she loves to make them happy. It's the same when I'm constantly told how I need to give something up because it's "not good for me", which hurts a lot. 3. Pinkie Pie taking things to the extreme by becoming heavily depressed, just like I do when things don't go my way. When Pinkie starts to move out, it's similar to how I try and 'do things' to myself to ease the pain. 4. Pinkie Pie ignoring or not responding to everything Twilight and her friends try and force upon her, like "Hey, these are things you ARE good at, so be happy that you're good at THESE things, not that one thing that doesn't matter!" That's how my 'friends' treat me, trying to sing praises of things I'm apparently good at and they love about me, but deep down it can never mean anything if I'm not happy myself. 5. Pinkie Pie trying to be happy seeing how a professional does something she love, but it just hurts her more. It's the same how I feel when I see how others are treated in ways that I'm not involving things I love. Like, it really is creepy how this episode almost feels like it was written specially for me with how closely similar it is to my life.